Slinky Dresses on the Mantle
by Mikey's Kunoichi
Summary: After being invited to the Garrick's house for supper, Robin thinks about crowded mantles


**Challenge: SilverxDawn's Time and Place Challenge, found in the Young Justice's Challenge Forum.**

**Word: Picture**

**Place: Central City**

* * *

><p>So this was it…Central City.<p>

The home of the original Flash, Jay Garrick – The man Wally considered his Grandfather.

Robin viewed it with interest. The house, painted butter yellow with apple red shutters, radiated warmth and happiness. Wally, clad in dark blue jeans and a red button up shirt, bounced in excitement.

"It's so cool that you guys get to meet my family! I mean, you've met Uncle Bart, but he's really just the tip of the iceberg – And Joan bakes the best glazed ham" He said, running up the front steps only a millisecond faster than a normal teen. Happily, Wally paused for a second to knock before he entered the house.

It was the lure of a home cooked meal that drew the teen heroes to Central City. Mrs. Garrick had insisted that the group come over for dinner when she realized that Superboy and Miss Martian lived at Mount Justice.

"Wallace, what have I told you about waiting before coming inside?" Standing at the doorway was a grey haired woman who had tied an apron over a periwinkle blue dress. "Come in, kids, before Wally finishes all the food – that boy can never wait."

The remaining 5 members obediently followed her inside and, as he entered, Robin glanced over at the Fireplace. The mantle was filled with pictures and trinkets, memoirs of a full life. Dick stepped closer to view them.

The Flash Family was an interesting one – Not many superheroes had 3 generations behind the name, and the photographs were a testament to their bond. The three speedsters were together in several of the images, or they were pictured individually. One picture had Wally, engaged in a one arm hug with Jay, having his hair tousled playfully by Barry.

In Wayne Manor, pictures like these were for the private rooms. What the public saw was portraits – Martha and Thomas benignly smiled down on guests in the front parlor. Bruce grinned rakishly at anybody standing in the entrance hall. Even Dick had his own painting, though he had insisted it be placed discreetly in one of the many corridors. Some tables had pictures of Bruce posed with stunning models. Others had either Dick or Bruce holding an award.

All were meant to display wealth or achievement to the world – a façade to emphasize the shallow nature of the Wayne Billionaires. Only close friends were able to see the pictures of Bruce hugging Dick, or a quick snapshot of a playfully intense basketball game between the two.

The Flash family was plainly different. The only thing hidden about them was their identities as the protectors of Central and Keystone Cities. It seemed less stressful by far. Wally could be himself at all times, the goofy smart kid who had the unfortunate habit of being almost late (Even as Kid Flash).

Robin almost didn't notice the hand that rapidly approached his shoulder. Instinct caused him to dart away from the appendage and a second later, he saw who was standing next to him.

"You're getting slow, sir." Robin said teasingly

"Hmph – I wasn't trying, Batboy."

"I'm sure you weren't."

"Well, you might want to move fast to the dinner table."

Robin complied, squeezing between Superboy and Artemis. Wally sat opposite to him, looking only slightly disgruntled that Kaldur separated him from Megan. Jay slid into a chair at the end of the table as Mrs. Garrick leaned between Wally and Aqualad to set the ham upon the table. Wally's hand didn't seem to move, but a biscuit appeared in it within nanoseconds. Almost just as quickly, Joan's hand reached out and slapped his hand.

"Wallace, not before everybody is sitting." She smiled at the guests "Normally, we'd say grace, but I understand that not all of you would appreciate that."

The meal progressed slowly, as it was constantly interrupted by chatter and laughter. With his mind still focused on the photographs, Dick couldn't help but compare this meal to the ones he ate at the manor. There was rarely a sit down lunch or dinner – Alfred usually brought the food down to the Bat cave or to the gym.

Hours later, after he had arrived home, he crept down to the kitchen for a banana split sundae only to find Bruce waiting there for him as he scooped ice cream into a platter.

"Didn't Mrs. Garrick feed you enough?" To an outsider, there was no emotion in his voice, but to Dick the teasing was obvious. The Boy Wonder grinned

"I'm a teenage boy – my stomach is a vast chasm that never fills." Dick said as he withdrew two spoons from the drawer.

"Oswald missed you tonight."

"Did he? I suppose I'll have to send him flowers."

Man and boy ate in silence, savoring each bite.

"We need more pictures on the mantle, Bruce." Robin said suddenly. Bruce looked up as Alfred materialized out of nowhere

"Of course, Master Richard, especially in the front parlor; I fear the portrait of Martha and Thomas are looking rather lonely." The butler said.

Bruce looked from one face to the next "Alright. Dick, you can be in charge of choosing the pictures."

"Master Richard, I must warn you that finding a picture of Master Bruce smiling naturally will be rather difficult. Might I suggest the one that we received from Catwoman last year?"

"Is that the one where she's wearing the slinky black dress?" Dick asked, grinning wickedly at Alfred "with the plunging V-neck?"

Bruce groaned

* * *

><p><strong>I bet Bruce didn't show Alfred and Dick all of the pictures Selina sent... hehehe<strong>

**Review, I always appreciate the feedback and advice for improvement  
><strong>


End file.
